The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
When using an RFID system or similar detection technology system for timing sporting events, it often desirable to track the progress of a participant. In current systems such as those used in marathons, an RFID tag reader is setup at the beginning or starting line, and one or more mid-points was waypoints such as at various distance location along the route of the marathon. Another final RFID tag reader is located at the finish line to provide the determination of the participant's time for traversing the marathon course.
Other systems, not used in current sport timing events, can track a location of an objection by using a GPS receiver that receives geodetic location data from a plurality of orbiting GPS or GIS satellites. These GPS receivers are often used in vehicles and can be handheld, but are not designed or suitable for use in most timed events such as running races. Furthermore, these GPS receivers often know their own location within a certain accuracy, and have been implemented in modern smart phone technology. These smart phones include a GPS receiver and can be program with software programming in an “app” for providing location data via the application to remote systems. However, the carrying and use of smart phones are not practical for use by event participants, especially where harsh conditions or water are present. Furthermore, these smart phones are not adaptable for use by a participant or an event organizer for integration with event timing systems and are themselves not accurate enough to be used for determining a participants event time.
As such, the inventor hereof has identified a need for a timing system having and RFID tag reader capability for identifying each event participant and for determining an accurate determination of the participants time in an event, but also that it would be desirable to obtain location data about each participant so that the progress of each participant can be monitored, tracked and displayed to remote systems such as remote displays.